Ribbons
by Justice Tokidoki
Summary: When Sora comes up with a lavish plan to show Kairi his true feelings, a terrible mix up leaves the two best friends TIED up in a miserable misconception...
1. Part One

_Ribbons: Part One_

I stared warily at the copper tainted door towering before me. It takes me about ten minutes to stop shaking before I get enough courage to knock. As I wait for her to open the door I can't help thinking about ways to escape the inevitable outcome.

I really, really didn't want to be here.

My body nearly went into cardiac arrest when she finally came to the door. Her hair was as beautiful as ever rolled back into a neat bun instead of spraying down her shoulders in her normal style. Her eyes were shining because of the rays coming from the lamplight behind me, still portraying its never-ending blue shade. She was wearing a bright pink sundress with a turquoise light blue jacket. She had apparently been getting ready to go out to the beach from the looks of her casual attire.

Her expression went from sanguine to dubious in an instant. "What are you doing here, Sora?"

I cringed from her amicable tone before stating the obvious. "Kairi, we need to talk."

She huffed loudly before replying. "I don't think we need to. You made your feelings perfectly clear about me last night."

"Kairi, you know that's not true! You didn't even let me finish. I could barely speak before you waltzed away without a care in the world!"

I could almost imagine the steam coming out of her ears as she shouted back a retort. "Well, you didn't seem too sad about me leaving! You could have stopped me, but no, you stayed in your little hole and let life pass you by."

While pinching the bridge of my nose, I quickly took in a deep breath to prevent myself from screaming. _Remember why you're here, Sora…_

"Well, I'm here now, aren't I?"

Kairi sighed before effortlessly going into a lazy slouch. "What do you want from me Sora? Do you expect me to just…forget what happened? Is that what you want?"

"No, I just…could you just let me explain?"

Her shoulders were still sagging forward, as if preparing for an execution. She shook her head rapidly before giving me a small nod. "Fine, but make it quick."

I sighed nonchalantly before glancing at her front steps. I knew it would be really difficult for me to explain but telling the truth was the only thing I could think of that would save our friendship.

"Can I…can we talk inside?"

"Um, yeah. I guess so…" Her voice sounded very soft and fragile now. She seemed just as nervous as I was to broach the topic.

Before any doubts could enter her mind, I swiftly went into her house choosing to sit in a lousy loveseat in the corner. Kairi looked very hesitant but she eventually sat in the chair across from me, her hands planted squarely on her lap.

Taking in another couple of breaths, I shifted my body back into the couch while my eyes slowly rose up to take in her face. It was full of confusion, fear, and maybe a little embarrassment. Seeing the look in her eyes almost made me walk out the door right then and there. It didn't help when she lowered her gaze down towards my waste.

I resisted the urge to place my hands over the area and leaned forward. "Are you okay?"

"Ah, I guess considering the, um, circumstances…I'll be alright."

I nodded, closing my eyes tightly. I could literally feel the blood warming up in the areas surrounding my cheeks. "Okay, I guess I'll start at the beginning…"

Kairi nodded. "Yeah, that sounds fine."

Placing my hands under my chin I stared through her window as the memories of that dreadful day resurfaced.

* * *

_**Two days ago…**_

"Riku! Hello, Riku! We have a serious problem!"

I jumped up and down rapidly, my boundless amount of energy preventing my body from staying in one place. It was funny, being seventeen and I still couldn't stand still even for a millisecond. Perhaps sleeping in has its perks.

I rolled my eyes before rapping my knuckles against my best friend's wooden door. _I swear, if he doesn't come out in the next five seconds I'm breaking this thing down!_

"Oi, Riku! Get off your lazy butt and answer me!"

I nearly jumped when Riku opened his door in a flipping motion. My hand was still in the air in the motion. If he hadn't scared me I probably would have accidently hit him in the face.

"What is it Sora? What's so important that the roosters had to quit their jobs? Haven't you learned that birds can't take any competition?"

"Quit it, Riku! This is serious!"

Riku smirked before patting me on the head playfully which caused my spiky brown locks to block my vision. "Relax, I'm here. I'm ready to listen…"

I hopped into his house nearly ramming into his couch as I jumped into his office chair that was placed in the middle of his living room. "I need some advice."

Riku raised an eyebrow. "Girl advice?"

"Yes."

"Does this involve Kairi?"

I groaned loudly. "Yes."

Riku smiled. "Well than I'm sorry but I can't help you."

"Oh, come on! You haven't even heard my dilemma yet?"

I glared as the jerk twirled a basketball in his hands. "Oh, I think I do know, Sora. Like it or not, you are pretty predictable."

"Oh really? Then tell me what my problem is."

Riku shrugged. "You are one of many of the lost souls on this planet that are currently too weak to take risks in concerns to the heart. You can't tell the one person, who you've known for six years by the way, that you love her. Eventually, you'll have to face said person's marriage and you will be troubled with guilt over the fact that you never told her, probably, for the rest of your life."

I growled. "Okay, fine. That's the gist of it. But that's not why I came to you today."

"Really? Now I'm intrigued…"

I couldn't help letting a snort escape my tense lips. _Was he really going to make me spell it out?_ "I know that I can't tell Kairi face to face. Every time I'm around her my palms sweat, I get dizzy, and my throat contracts to the point where I sound like a dead frog."

Riku nodded. "Simple symptoms for the introverted heart…"

"Anyway, I've decided that I'm going to have to force myself into this. If I can't do it by myself, I need stronger motivations. I have to tame my body into submission. I will tell Kairi how I feel by the end of the day and you're going to help me."

"Whoa, whoa, back up. You want to force yourself into this?"

I grunted before crossing my arms. It wasn't that bad of an idea, he didn't have to make it sound so…childish. "Yes. Whatever it takes to let Kairi know how I feel."

My best friend sighed before walking over to the kitchen while still twirling his precious basketball. "I'd hate to break it to you, but this idea is just going to make your confession seem unnatural. If you really want to tell her, you should just TELL her. It's honest and safe, nobody gets hurt, and as long as you aren't to direct, Kairi will really appreciate it—even if she doesn't return your feelings."

I shivered as my mind went towards thoughts of rejection. I couldn't think about that now, it would just prevent me from doing what I needed to do.

"Look, Riku. I'm running out of options here. I've tried talking to her, but every time I get the chance I ruin it. I'm probably the worst when it comes to smooth talk. That's your forte. But I am a determined person, and I know that if I do it this way I'll be able to finally tell Kairi the truth…"

"Fine. Have fun with your new methods, but keep me out of this. The more complicated you make this the more likely things are going to go wrong. And, forgive me, I don't want to face Kairi's wrath if you screw up—which you probably will by the way."

I glared at him. Normally I wouldn't go this far, but I was desperate. "Riku, I need your help with this. You're the only one I can trust. I can't go to Tidus or Wakka. They'll ruin everything!"

Riku shrugged. "Don't go to them then. Just open up and say it, Sora."

Great, so he wasn't going to help me. And I woke up an hour early for this too…

I didn't think this would be so hard. Ever since I met Kairi, I always found it easy to talk to her. She was an excellent listener and she didn't mind me when I was hyper. In fact, it was usually me who had a hard time keeping up with her.

I knew from the moment I met her that she was special. Showing up at her house randomly with a love confession just wouldn't do.

I needed to come up with a special way to do it, some way that would delineate more than just a simple 'I love you'.

If Riku wasn't going to help me, than I guess I would have to take this into my own hands…

* * *

This** will be a short story, probably three chapters at the most.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Part Two

_Ribbons: Part Two_

I glared at the blank piece of paper in front of me. I was holding a pencil precariously in front of my face. My unoccupied hand was tapping repeatedly against my wooden table.

I sighed loudly. _Ugh, come on! Have to think of something!_

I smiled as an idea popped into my head. I scribbled profusely letting my ideas bleed into the page. After a good ten minutes of mindless brainstorming I had a nice steaming paper before me with a plethora of written nonsense.

Another five seconds passed before I had the paper crumbled up in a wad and dumped into the trash can. Epic fail.

_Darn it, Sora! You will not ask for help! You are perfectly capabale of doing this by yourself! Pull it together, Man!_

I stared at the new piece of paper in front of me and waited for some new ideas to invade my brain…

* * *

_**Thirty minutes later…**_

"Yeah, is Tidus here?"

Tidus's dad was looking at me in a way that did nothing but lower my self confidence. _I don't look that bad, do I? _

"Yes, what are you one of his friends?"

I smiled proudly. "I am."

He coughed loudly in front of me. "You have fifteen minutes. He's grounded so I really shouldn't be letting him talk to you, but I'll let it go for your predicament."

"Thanks sir!"

He grumbled before turning away. I tapped my feet against the pavement absently while going over various phrases in my head. I had to say this right otherwise the first ten minutes would be wasted by Tidus's relentless teasing.

After choosing the right diction, I was ready to reveal some parts of my master plan to my wild friend. Hopefully, he'll stay serious long enough for me to explain everything.

I tried my best to smile once Tidus stepped outside. "Hey, bro. I was wondering if you could help me out with something."

I was surprised to see Tidus laughing loudly. _I haven't even said anything, darn it!_

"Ha ha, this is about Kairi isn't it?"

I stammered. "What…how…why-"

Tidus smirked. "Yeah, Riku told me about your little quandary and warned me to stay out of it."

_Dang it, Riku!_ "So you're not going to help me?"

"Don't work yourself into a bunch. Just because Riku told me to do something doesn't mean I'm going to listen to it. So, what do you need me to do?"

_Ugh, now I'm starting to feel queasy. Maybe I should listen to Riku's advice…_

…

…

_Nah… _"Well, you see I need to come up with something big. Something that will impress Kairi and show her my true feelings. It has to be symbolic, mean more than just the simple four letter word…"

Tidus tilted his head as a small smile filled up his face. "Ah, you need something poetic, yes? A natural phenominom that will sweep Kairi off her feet…"

"Yes! Exactly! I need something that will blow her socks off!"

"Alright, lover boy. I'll see what I can spring up. First, I need you to…describe those feelings for me. Can you do that?"

I felt blood rush up towards my cheeks. _Oh dang…_

"Uh, well…when I'm around her…everything else seems to dim…"

"Wait a minute, hold that thought!" Tidus runs back into his house and returns with a small notepad and a ballpoint pen. "Continue…"

"Ah, yeah…so, everything just…goes away. Nothing compares to her."

"Uh huh, anything else?"

"Well…I don't know what to say…"

Tidus growled at me. "Are you freaking kidding me? You do have more than just that, right? Spit it out!"

_Aw, did he have to shout? _"Alright, sheesh. Well…uh…I don't know. I just feel really comfortable around her. I don't have to pretend or hide myself when I'm with her. I can sit next to her without having to worry about overstepping my boundaries. We're pretty close like that…"

"Okay, so what type of love do you feel the most? Are you very passionate about it? Or is it soft, like you just want her to be there and all that chiz…"

"I'm pretty passionate." There's no denying the pull that Kairi has over me. It's almost embarrassing. I could imagine myself jumping off a cliff for her…

"But not passionate enough for you to fess up and tell her, right?"

I cringed. "Don't rub it in…"

Tidus sighed before closing his notebook. "Actually, Sora, the solution is very simple. All I need is Wakka. I'll need some help getting the right…equipment…"

A warning bell was blaring against my mental eardrums. Tidus by himself was plain trouble. Adding Wakka to the mix was just asking for chaos.

However, like I said earlier, I was pretty desperate. I was determined to let Kairi know how I feel no matter what the cost.

"Alright, I'll let him know. Thanks for everything Tidus."

"Aw, no need to thank me. By tomorrow morning all your troubles will be solved."

_That soon? I guess it was a good idea letting Tidus in on the action. Ha, wait till I tell Riku…_

My smile grows wider as I walk back home feeling more confident than ever before.

Later on that night, I was so excited about the success of my plan that my body was preventing me from falling asleep. The rush was at first welcoming, but the pleasant feeling was starting to wear off once I read the time on my analog clock.

_One thirty a.m…freakin a.m.! I won't be able to confront Kairi if I can barely keep myself awake. Sleep, body, sleep!_

"Ugh, nothings working…" I frowned at my pillow murderously, as if it were the source of all my discomfort.

I was about to beat the heck out of my pillow when I heard something crash from outside my room. My eyes narrowed when I heard a particularly girlish giggle from the same direction.

_What the? Are we being robbed?_ I slowly picked up one of my old baseball bats in the corner and slipped out of my room.

_The noise…it came from the kitchen…_ My body shifts to the speed of a snail as I heard someone curse.

"Selphie! Knock it off!"

Another girlish giggle. "Sorry, I'm just so excited!"

_Selphie? What's she doing here?_

I hear another male talking and realize that the voice belongs to Wakka. "You're going to ruin everything! Be quiet! We can't risk waking Sora…"

"What? Isn't that why we brought the gas?"

_Gas? Alright that's it! I've heard enough…_

I jumped out into the kitchen, still holding my baseball bat. "What are you guys doing? It's freaking one in the morning!"

Selphie squeals while Tidus gasps. Wakka is the only one unfazed by my appearance as he holds up a purple looking can. "Sorry, Sora. Don't worry though, we have everything under control."

After uttering the ridiculous sentence he sprays me with the damn thing!

"Ugh, why you…" My voice slurs until I can't even recognize it anymore. All of a sudden I'm staring at everyone's feet and the tiles in my kitchen. I groan as my vision begins to blur and everything turns black…

* * *

_**The next day…**_

_Ugh, my head…_ I flinched as I felt a headache coming on. My body was like a heavy brown sack, I could barely find the strength to lift one eyebrow.

My breaths came out in slow, sluggish wisps as my back arched against something soft. Just moving an inch to the side took a huge amount of effort.

I quit trying to move my body and settled with opening my eyes. _Weird, I don't see anything…No furniture, no clothes, not even a bed…I guess this isn't my house._

I glared at the pale white walls. The empty space surrounding me gave off the impression that the room was really bright.

_Jeez, where did those fools take me? This is the last time I accept advice from Tidus and Wakka…_

I grumbled loudly as I thought of the major berating session Riku would have with me. I was about to attempt moving my limbs when I heard a soft moan.

_Wait? There's someone else here?_ I turned my head back and forth, trying to see where the noise was coming from.

But there was nothing. Just white, white, and more white.

I frowned as I stared at my body, hoping that I could find it least one thing that wasn't a blinding alternative to the sun. My jaw dropped as I took in the sight before me.

My body was obscured by these very distracting red ribbons. They were wrapped all around my torso in intricate patterns covering every angle of my abdomen before twirling around my legs and feet. It was quite a striking image considering that everything in the room was white. However, there was just one problem with this arrangement.

I wasn't wearing anything underneath.

Panicking, I tried again to free my limbs to no avail. The only thing I could move freely were my hands which were rubbing against the soft expanse behind me.

"Darn it! Tidus! Wakka! This isn't funny!" I growled and tried raising my hands up. I could feel small bumps trailing past my finger tips as another soft moan invaded my senses.

"What the…who's there?" _Huh, no response. This better not be a joke. _

It takes all of my inner strength just to turn my body, angling it in a way so that I can see what's behind me. My jaw drops for the second time.

"K-Kairi?"

It was indeed Kairi and she was wrapped quite sensually in another batch of red ribbons that somehow connected with my own. The red wrappings were obscuring her breasts and bottom from view, but I could slightly make out her long legs.

It took me fifteen good seconds to realize that Kairi wasn't wearing anything underneath the red pieces of fabric.

_Oh no! No, no, no, no, no, no! This is not happening! This is just a dream and I'm in my bed snoring when I should be up because it's past ten…_

My breaths come out in layered pants as I take in her outline. Her whole body was just begging to be touched.

I ducked my head in towards her back taking in a scent. _Oh, wow, she smells like heaven!_

_Darn! What are you doing, Sora? You need to get out of here!_

I start moving more frantically, my hands groping at the tight ribbons that are binding me to Kairi's back. The knots are incredibly tight and won't budge for anything in the world.

"Aw, come on!" I growled in frustration, bumping into Kairi in the process.

Suddenly, she lifts her head.

_Oh, shi-_

"Huh…what…" She turns her head from side to side, "Where am I?"

My body tenses against hers. _Don't look behind you. Please, don't look behind you…_

"I…this…this is…" She continues to look at the white walls surrounding us. I bet she just loves the scenery.

_Oh well, Sora. She's going to notice that you're here eventually. You might as well say something…_

My voice squeaks. "H-Hey, Kairi…"

She turns her head, her eyes dazed. "Sora…" She takes in my attire (or should I say, lack of attire). "Oh, my! Sora!"

I grimace. "Yeah?"

"You're…you're…" the next part is said in a whisper, "…_naked_."

Blood rushes into my cheeks as I chuckle nervously. "Yeah, I guess there's not much too really look at. Ha ha, you look great though."

_Stupid, Sora! Stupid!_

Her eyes widened as she looks at herself. "I'm…I'm…"

For some reason I roll my eyes. "Yes, Kairi. We're both naked. Well actually, technically we're not because of these ribbons, but-"

I continue to ramble aimlessly as Kairi continues to mutter to herself, saying 'naked' at random intervals.

After a couple of minutes, she breaks out in hysterical laughter. "I'm naked! I'm actually sitting here naked!"

I cough out the words 'ribbon' hoping that she'll calm down. This only makes her laughs go up an octave.

"Ha ha, this is a dream, right? Please tell me this is a dream…"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Afraid not."

Kairi suddenly glares at me, as if she's seeing me for the first time. "We're not dreaming?"

"Nope. This is as real as it gets…" I played with my fingers behind my back and start to whistle.

"Sora?"

"…yeah?"

"Can you…move?"

"…No."

"Oh," her tone turns thoughtful, "I guess…have you tried untying yourself?"

My voice nearly cracks when I speak. "…yeah."

I hear a low growl before something tears at my sides. "Sora, look at me!"

_Darn it! I'm not ready! _"I…I'm just fine looking this way."

I feel her breath hitting my back as she sighs. Just that simple shift in the air causes my spine to tingle. _Get a grip, Sora!_

"Look…I'm okay with you looking at me."

I raised my eyebrows. "Really?"

"Well, It would be easier for us to…escape this situation if, um, we work together so…it's not like we haven't seen naked bodies before…uh."

_Kairi, please don't. I don't think I'll be able to take this…_ "I think that's a bad idea." I say this flatly, but inside I'm shaking.

"Do…do I really look that bad?" Her voice sounds incredulous.

_What? How could she say that!_ "Kairi, you are the most amazing girl I've ever had the pleasure of seeing."

"Then looking at me shouldn't be a problem, right? Besides, it's like you said…um, I'm not really naked…" Her voice breaks off at the end.

"…You're not going to give up, are you?"

"Nope. Now help me untangle this stupid knot!"

My body tenses with anticipation as my spine goes completely rigid. I slowly opened my eyes and turned around (well, as much as the ribbons let me).

Her body is still covered up in a mummy like fashion, but just the outline of her features is driving me crazy. My heart started beating rapidly in my chest and I couldn't help but stare.

"Sora, quit being a jerk and help me untie this!" She pointed towards the knot I had been desperately trying to rip out earlier.

I mumble an apology before I try sinking my fingers into the unwanted bind. After a couple of minutes of us both clawing into the knot it finally breaks off.

"Yes! We did it!" Kairi smiles proudly.

"Yeah, we sure-" My voice breaks off as I see the tight ribbons holding my best friend's breasts suddenly unravel. "K-Kai..ri…"

My mind starts going haywire as the rest of the fabric falls away, now only covering her legs. My stomach does a double flip while my mouth hangs open.

"Sora…we…you…" Her voice fades away as my eyes roam over her chest unwillingly.

"Kairi…" I gulped. I knew I was being incredibly rude, but her pale skin…

_I wonder how her skin would feel against my lips…_

"You-you can still cover yourself with the ribbons, Sora. We can leave now." Even though she said this her body sends in a different message.

I leaned in slowly, placing my hands on the side of her face. Her eyes widened.

I moved my hands into her hair, ruffling the red layers in small circles. "Your hair…it's so soft…"

She stutters before trying to push pull away. "Uh, I think we should leave…"

I shift my glance from her hair to her face. Her eyes were full of embarrassment, fear, and something else I couldn't define. I closed my eyes before brushing my lips lightly against hers.

That one movement breaks the boundary, the invisible boundary that held my most treasured emotions. Suddenly, my heart spilled forth and I found myself performing actions that I would never do under any normal circumstance.

I was really close to communicating my love to Kairi. It was a physical sense of bliss and ignorance that filled up the senses and clogged up the brain. Every rational thought had left my system. Every movement was simply visceral and my feelings were being shown through my lips and hands.

It really was like falling into a dream, the tentacles of the illusion grasped me and pulled me into oblivion. I'm pretty sure Kairi fell into it too, because I never heard her voice again after that fateful kiss.

Things were escalating rapidly. It was becoming hard for me to differentiate what was only _me _and what was only _her_. Somewhere inside I heard a voice.

_This isn't right…_

I wanted to push the voice away, but my nagging conscious was starting to destroy the illusion.

I opened my eyes in a panic, than I took a good ten steps away from the person I loved more than anything. She was shocked by my actions; Her hands reached out to me, as if begging for my presence.

I shook my head as tears pooled down my face. I covered my exposed chest in shame. This wasn't the way I wanted to tell her. It was unfair, she deserved better than that. "I'm sorry, Kairi…but I can't…"

Her face went into a dull stupor before her countenance shifted into anger. "You…I can't believe you!"

_Oh no, what did I just do?_ "Wait, Kairi, please let me explain!"

She hesitated for a few seconds before running out of the room. Red ribbons trailed behind her body, flowing gracefully with her movements as she left me behind in the vast, empty white space…

* * *

** thank you for reading! The next chapter will be the last one.**


	3. The Aftermath

Ribbons: The Aftermath…

_**Present Day…**_

I rambled on and on about the situation; how I beat up Tidus (Well…not exactly. Okay, I tried), how I screamed at Wakka on the phone for thirty minutes for getting us into that mess, how hard it was just mustering the courage to come to her doorstep…

It was as if I couldn't stop talking. The sound of my own voice was soothing and it prevented me from actually having to listen to her. To hear her harsh, cold voice would just send me into a panic, and then I would have no choice but to scramble to the exit without fixing my mistakes…

But eventually, I know I'm going to have to listen to her in order to understand her opinion on all of this. The thought of it alone sends me into a new frenzy. Mindless dialogue and empty chatter begins to come out of my lips. _I bet she's shut me out by now…_

Her body is completely rigid and her eyes are closed tightly. It's like looking at a statue. The only thing that suggests she's here at all is the slight closing motion of her slender fingers, which curl inward forming her hands into fists.

Finally, after two long hours I stop spouting nonsense and force myself to be quiet. With the way I've been hogging the conversation I'm not surprised if she doesn't answer me at all tonight…

I can't help but admire her figure in the lamplight. For some reason we neglected to turn on the main sources of light in her living room, but this only makes her body shine brighter. She looks so peaceful, almost as if she's fallen asleep. Her hands are now at her sides, clutching the couch instead of the cute dress she's wearing. I almost want to run up and give her a hug, but that would just leave me to think about what's happened over the course of these past two days. Not to mention the act of pressing her body against mine would just fuel my fantasies.

_I hate hormones._

The peaceful façade slowly slips away as she opens her eyes. They are filled with such pain and…what else is in there? Betrayal? Hatred? Whatever negative emotion it is, I deserve that times ten…

"S-Sora…" She frowns, her mouth twisting into a small pout. "I…I don't understand."

My heart is seriously threatening to tear up my stomach. _Again, stupid hormones!_

"What do you mean?" I have to fight to resist the urge to hit myself. Of course she doesn't get it. After all, I'm the worst at explaining things.

"No, it's just…you rejected me, so…" She shifts her head down and it's hard to tell in the darkness but I could have sworn that something red was creeping up against her cheeks.

"What? Rejected? What in the heck gave you that idea?" I try to make my voice sound less harsh, but it ends up rising in volume. I mean, it's almost impossible to fathom. If she asked me out I would accept in a heartbeat…not that she's going to say it now or anything…

Kairi grimaced before turning her exhausted blue eyes in the direction of my face. "When we…while we were there, you…I thought you really cared about me. I was so afraid, but…it seemed really genuine. I never thought I'd see the day when you would actually like me…"

_What is she saying? _"I do like you." The emotion is way more than just 'like' by the way. If only I could just say it.

She shook her head rapidly; I could see small lines of water falling down her face. It was taking all of my restraint just to stay on the couch. _To think that I could cause this much pain…_

"It was a mistake, wasn't it? You didn't really mean any of it, did you?" She chuckled without humor. "I really don't hate you for it, Sora. You are a boy after all. Just think of it as another situation that proves you have an inkling of masculinity in you…"

Okay, I'm not going to lie. That one actually hurt, like an arrow to the gut. "No, it wasn't that. I really do care about you, Kairi…"

She smiled sadly at me. "Just as friends, right?"

_No, not just friends. You really don't get it… _I could feel my face harden under her gaze. My hands squeezed my sides in a death grip.

This is the day. No more hiding, no more excuses.

I'm telling her.

No more stupid plans or talks with Riku.

She's going to find out _tonight_ whether she wants to hear it or not.

I abruptly stand up, nearly knocking into her table in the center of the room. "Let's go to the beach."

I guess I'm starting to move a little too fast because she hesitates in her next response. "What?"

I held my hand out in front of her, trying my best to display the sincerity of my intentions through my eyes. "Come on, you're dressed for it anyway. There's something important I need to tell you…"

Her face is starting to turn pale. _I hope I'm not coming on too strong. Darn, if only she knew how long I've been waiting to do this!_

The only response I get is a light nod. She grabs my hand with such ferocity I almost fall back into her against the couch.

I flustered pitifully as she laughed. "Not feeling too hot, are you?"

I groaned before attempting to regain some dignity. "Don't let that get to your head…"

Kairi chuckled before leading me out of her front door. _Since when did she get in front of me? Ugh, why does this always happen to me around her?_

It's a very quiet walk to the beach. The desired vacation spot is alarmingly close to where she lives. We used to always to celebrate her birthday there. It was one of the best things about living on an island nation.

Why take her there you ask? Well, despite the feeling aching to storm out of my gut I can't just say the words randomly in her home.

Yes, I know I said no more plans, but I have to be somewhat calm if I want to achieve a modicum of success with this. The beach is the perfect spot, don't question it!

Alright…alright, maybe it is a part of a small plan…but this one has no outlandish extra parts so don't expect to see me getting all embarrassed!

Aw, who am I kidding? I'm screwed!

"Sora? You okay?" Her eyes flashed toward me with so much concern it almost makes me collapse right there.

_Dang you, hormones! _"Yeah, don't worry about me. I'm fine."

"Uh huh." The tone soaking that response obviously blasts into my mental walls with one single message. She doesn't believe me.

_Well, we're here. I am ready for my execution. _The thought causes a strangled smile to appear on my face as my body starts to shake.

I can feel my stomach cramping up a storm and my legs are now practically jelly. _Pull it together! Body don't fail me now!_

_If you can eat a rotten sundae in five bites than you can withstand being next to her!_

Kairi giggles at my attempts to quell my own nerves. "Relax, Sora. I think I know what you're trying to tell me."

I smirked, trying to appear nonchalant. "I doubt it." Of course, she sees right through that. I should have known better. Acting under the weather is Riku's thing…

Her smile rips into my chest. _How can one girl have this much power?_

She laughs. "It's okay, we can still be friends. I'm not mad. You're only human."

"No, Kairi, we can't be friends…" _Darn, did my voice just crack?_

"Of course we can. We can go back to the way things wer-"

"I LOVE YOU!"

_Wait, did I just say it? Yes, yes I did say it!_

I smiled while repeating the words just to make sure it wasn't a dream. "I…love you."

_I did it! I really did it! After all these years! _I started jumping up and down while performing multiple fist pumps. It feels like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders, the acid in my stomach finally settles into a more stable arrangement.

Before I know it laughter starts to bubble out of my mouth in random intervals while my face breaks out because of the humongous smile taking up space. I almost forget that Kairi is there next to me but her facial expression brings me back to reality.

It's completely cold. Dead.

The shock that comes next nearly causes me to black out as she shouts at me. "What are you doing?"

I lower my arms. My voice comes out in small squeaks. "Telling you…how I…feel?"

Tears leak out of her eyes as she covers up her face with her hands. She squats into the sand, her body falling whim to her endless sobs. My heart leaps into my throat and I land next to her, more out of surprise than the actual need to be next to her.

"Just stop. You don't have to do this…"

"What? Do what?" I'm nearly shouting now.

_I really don't understand what I'm doing wrong. I TOLD her. Surely this can't make her hate me more than she already does._

She lifted her head, her red eyes piercing into me mercilessly. "You don't have to pretend to make me feel better."

_What? Have you lost your mind, woman? _"Kairi, I'm not faking it. I really do love you. I care about you more than-"

"Stop!" She's pushing me now, but I don't budge.

I grab her hands, holding onto her tightly as she continues to sob. "Why don't you see it, Kairi? You're the one. You're the only one."

Kairi flinched before shaking her head. "No, I'm not. I'm not falling for it again…"

I cringed as her words cut into me. _Again? What does she mean by 'again'?_

"Kair, please…" I moved my hands to her shoulders and stare desperately into her shimmering blue orbs.

Before I can say anything else, she darts towards me and presses her mouth firmly against my neck. I gasped as my body shivers from the contact. It gets worse as she continues to kiss me.

Her lips travel up my neck and along the line of my jaw. Finally, she reaches my lips and kisses me with such ferocity that I start to see stars zooming over and across my eye lids.

I can feel her tongue brushing against my bottom lip. I breathe into her mouth, my eyes closed as I gently push her away from me.

I hated doing that, but I had to clear this up…

Unfortunately, the action just sends her into another round of tears.

Placing my hands at her soft cheeks, I rub the water away with my thumbs. "Kairi, tell me what I did wrong."

She somehow smiles despite the sobs that rack her body. "See? You pulled away…I'm not going to force you into anything you don't want…"

_Wait? Is she talking about… _My mind instantly flashes back to that dreadful white room, ribbons tangling and untangling around our naked forms.

I remember the look on her face when I pushed her away, worried about pleasing her the right way but the intention is lost in the betrayal that converses through her body.

And now, I've done it again. Just another stone thrown into the pile, another heaping added to my distinct mess.

"Wow…I'm…I didn't think…" My voice breaks off as something wet slides down my face. _She sees all of it as rejection. She thinks I'm breaking it off because I don't want her that way._

My jaw tenses as the wetness continues to drench my face. _I have to show her the truth. Things can't stay like this…_

I take in a deep breath before speaking. "Kairi…"

"No, you don't have to do anything. This is my fault…" Her head is bowed down in shame, her face reddened by embarrassment. She shifts into a new position, as if she's preparing to get up.

I swiftly push myself forward, sending us both smashing into the sand. My hands are still pressing against her shoulders but now I'm above her. I stare at her longingly as I allow myself to relax, to give into the temptation. "If this will prove it too you-"

Kairi moaned, her eyes filled with desperation and pain. "No, you don't-"

I cut her off with a rough kiss. My hands shift from her shoulders to grasp her sides. I break away from her as my body stiffens with resolve. "No. If this is what you need, I'll give it to you. You deserve this."

She makes a noise of protest but I easily silence her with another firm kiss.

In the next fifteen minutes I've completely roamed her entire body. Every time she sobs I kiss her softly on the lips. If I hear a moan then I aim my lips for the crane of her neck. Whenever I see a tear travel down her face I shift my hands to her stomach and rub her gently.

I honestly don't know how she kept her clothes on. I had been twisting them, pulling on them, and at one time I, shamefully, clawed at them.

I panted roughly, closing my eyes as I willed my fragile heart to stop its relentless beating.

A small tremor rushed up my spine before I decided to sit up and give her some space.

It felt so weird. My boundless amount of energy was gone and I felt like I could easily fall asleep in the sand. I opened my eyes slowly, glancing at her timidly.

Her facial expression was adorable. It was so red that I felt like the color was going to permanently stay on her skin.

She gasped. "Oh…oh…"

I smiled sadly as I wiped the rest of the water across my face. "I'm sorry I took so long to tell you that. No one should have to wait that long...even if I am your best friend."

Her eyes widened. "But…you don't feel that way?"

I smirked. "My feelings are so much deeper than that. 'Love' really isn't the best word to describe it. It's so much more…"

She nodded, her cheeks still flaming. "You're right. Words don't really do it justice…"

"Yeah…" We stare at each other for a couple of minutes. I know once I see a breathtaking smile spread across her face that for now, I'm forgiven.

"Sora. Thank you…"

I smiled widely, showing my teeth. "No problem, Kairi."

She giggled before lowering her head. "My mind feels so…tangled right now. I'm having a hard time just forming a sentence…"

I chuckled happily. It didn't matter that she hadn't said the words back. It had taken me years. I was willing to wait until eternity if need be. "Ha ha, I know what you mean."

"Will you…stay with me tonight? Like before?"

I jumped up swiftly, the energy moving my body forward as her warm voice soothed my calm heart. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

She took my hand, the hesitation almost gone from her fingertips. She mumbled something to herself. It was too low for me to hear.

"What was that, Kairi?"

Her face turned back into a tomato. "Nothing!"

I laughed loudly, hooking my arm into her elbow. _Don't worry, Kairi. I can wait… _"Okay, okay."

Kairi sighed before stifling a giggle. "You're such a goof. I'm surprised you were able to kiss me for that long. With the way you're acting I guess you'll be asleep long before it gets hot…"

My cheeks instantly burst aflame and I try my best to hide my shock. "Kairi! That-"

"Just kidding! I love you too!" Her eyes widened. She instantly places her head in her hands with a groan.

My smile grows to impossible lengths. "What did you say? I heard the 'L' word somewhere in there…"

"No! You heard nothing!"

"Aw, come on. You said it."

"I didn't!"

Before I can protest she runs away, shrieking like a little girl.

I stand in place, blinking rapidly. _Did she really just do that? Wow, she really is scrambled. She knows I'm a faster runner…_

I laugh loudly before chasing after the girl of my dreams. As I get closer to her I see something flying in the wind.

My hand reaches out and catches the item: A small red ribbon.

I stare at it for a couple of seconds.

I smiled softly at the bright piece of fabric before going back to the chase…

_FIN_

* * *

** I enjoyed writing this part. It came out being a lot longer than I expected.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this short story. Thank you for reading.**

**Happy fourth of July!**


End file.
